Not Mine Anymore
by CanadianCheerleader
Summary: Dean's reaction when Harry kisses Ginny after the Quidditch Match. In my story, Dean writes in a Diary. Sorry a Journal. And he has emotional issues. OneShot, Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't sue me. I do, however, own Plan Sabotage Potter! A/N: For the purpose of my story there are a couple of missing moments... such as Dean's smashing fit. Oh well, let's all pretend they actually happened, shall we? 

I think I love her. And I thought she loved me too. I mean, yeah, she broke up with me and all that, but I always thought... just... that she'd come back to me, you know? All... broken and stuff. Like in those muggle movies my mum made me watch. I figured... she'd realize that she misses me, she'd come crawling back and say she loves me, and that would be it. She'd be mine again. I had faith, even though it's been almost a month. I HAD faith. Not anymore. You want to know why I don't have faith anymore? I'll tell you. It's because she's been stolen from me. I mean, Potter's been my mate for nearly six years! And then he snogs my ex-girlfriend! In front of all of Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. And she was always complaining about me showing her off. But I'm sure it's okay for Potter to snog her senseless in front of the entire house. That doesn't make her feel... showed off. Yeah. But seriously! How could he do that? My plan isn't going to work if she's found someone else to keep her company! She won't miss me at all! And if she doesn't miss me, she won't want me back! I'm starting to lose hope, I admit it. She's still out with Potter. Probably snogging. 

Yup. I looked out the window and there they were. In plain view of the entire bloody school, snogging under the beech tree. I watched for a while, to see if they'd ever stop. They didn't. I guess they don't need air. THAT PRAT! I still can't believe he would do that. And I can't believe that she's not mine anymore. Now she's his. But I'll get her back. From the most famous under-age wizard since... pretty much ever. Oh, I've definitely got a shot here. Yup. Why couldn't she be with someone else, someone like Neville, who I could easily steal her away from? (A/N: Don't diss Neville! He's super cool! Bad Dean!) But Potter... he's in a league of his own, that's all that needs to be said. I think I'll go smash things now. 

Seamus came in while I was in the midst of my smashing fit. He disrupted it quite rudely, and then gave me a talking-to. He said he'd help me plot to get her back. He said we need a 'game plan'. No shit, Seamus. So the first thing I have to do is talk to her. Tell HER that I miss her. I told Seamus it would make me look like a sap, but he just said, 'Chicks love it!' Thank you Seamus. I really want girl advice from YOU. So anyway, that's our first move. I'm only going to change it around a teensy bit. You know, instead of saying I miss her, tell her she's clearly on the rebound and not over me, and how Potter just wants a girl to hang off his arm. Who knows? She might be unsure about his intentions, and lap it all up. 

Bad Dean. Very bad Dean. Should not have changed game plan. I'm lucky to be alive. I told her all that rebounding stuff, and... well... to make a long story short, I'm lucky to be alive. Must talk to Seamus. We must formulate a new game plan. 

Ha! Our new game plan is foolproof. Kinda. We're gonna sabotage Potter. Do everything we can to... well I'm not quite sure what the point is. But it sure sounds satisfying. 

Plan Sabotage Potter is off. I've given up. You want to know why? I'll tell you. I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, (it's quite late right now you know. Or early. Whatever.) and I was extremely thirsty. I was pouring myself a glass of water, when I noticed that Potter's bed was empty. I decided to put Plan Sabotage Potter into action. I had to find him, and then... somehow sabotage him. My plan wasn't fully mapped out yet. So I went looking for him, and found him very quickly- he was in the common room, asleep on the couch. And there she was, snuggled into his chest, her silky, shimmering hair that I love so much dancing in the firelight, a soft smile playing across her lips- and I realized. She's not mine anymore. 

A/N: Aww. Poor Dean. Oh well, I hated him anyway. Please press the little Review button! It only takes a minute! Please don't flame :D. Oh, and when you're done reviewing I will give you some cheese. :D.


End file.
